Meeting You
by Alice The Nymph of The Woods
Summary: 10 events that connect Draco and Hermione's life. Watch how from hating each other, Draco and Hermione fall in love. 10 best memories of Draco Lucius Malfoy.


**Meeting You**

* * *

 **14th April, 2003**

Draco Malfoy was really pissed off.

Never in his whole life had been rejected. Never in his whole life had he been rejected by a _Slytherin_. He had to do something. He had to make Astoria Greengrass pay for she had done.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked.

"Just give me something strong," a weak voice came from his right. Taking a sip of his firewhisky, Draco turned only to see a figure with long brown hair.

"Hey there," he tried to speak confidently but instead, his voice was slurred.

The figure looked at him.

"Draco Malfoy?" she (yep, it was definitely a girl) exclaimed.

"At your sssservice," he murmured.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "I don't need you," she said haughtily, "Go away!"

Draco was now more than pissed. Who in the name of Merlin's smelliest underpants was she to tell him where to go? He watched her with narrowed eyes. She twisted her upper body and seemed to see something because she burst in tears.

"Merlin woman, can you stop that incessant screeching?" Draco yelled over the music of pub.

"Go fuck yourself!" she screamed back with equal agitation. And thus, began the screaming match.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"I'll speak to you however I want!"

"Don't you have manners?!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"You better shut your bloody trap or I'll-"

"You'll what? Slap me? Punch me? Touch me anywhere Malfoy and I swear to Merlin I'll SLAP YOU LIKE I DID IN MY THIRD YEAR!"

The haze in his head cleared somewhat. Third year? Slap? That mean...

"Hermione Granger!" Draco gaped.

"Of course not, I'm the daughter of Merlin!" she said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Oh shut up mudblood," Draco said, waving his hand.

SMACK

He really had to find a way to make Astoria Greengrass pay.

* * *

 **22nd April, 2003**

"Malfoy, you've been assigned a new partner," Bickley's voice floated in his office. Draco, who had been reading a file with his feet propped up, walked to open his door.

"A woman?" he asked.

"Stunning one," Bickley grinned.

Draco sat back in his chair and spun it so that the back of his chair was facing the door.

A patter of footsteps.

"Hello," he said silkily, "I'm the head of DMLE, Draco-" he stopped abruptly. He had been slowly revolving the chair, giving time for the woman to admire him. Apparently, it was not needed.

"Granger?!" he asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Malfoy," she spat back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked ,panicking.

"I'm the new co-head of DMLE. I thought you were intelligent Malfoy, but this is a whole new level of stupidity," Hermione said casually.

"Watch who you're calling stupid," he hissed.

"I repeat my words, I'll talk to you however I like," Hermione said.

Sitting quietly in his chair, Draco found his whole life crumbling in front of his eyes.

* * *

 **6th May, 2003**

"This is wrong!" Hermione exclaimed in horror. Draco flicked back his hair in an irate manner.

"What problem do you find in this, Granger?" he asked arrogantly.

"The format is wrong! And the case? This one is supposed to go to Wizengamot! And, and, look at your vocabulary! Is that how you write?" Hermione asked angrily.

The chair fell back with a thud as Draco stood up.

"You have no right to insult me Granger," he hissed. She jumped up.

"Why ever not?" she questioned.

"You're not the Minister," he replied.

"Of course not," she said in an affronted tone.

"Then keep your big nose out of my business!"

And that broke the dam.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Don't scream woman!"

"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT!"

"THEN SCREAM! SCREAM LIKE A FUCKING BANSHEE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I _WILL_ DARE!"

"I'M GOING!"

"GOOD RIDDANCE!"

* * *

 **17th May, 2003**

"The sexual tension will kill you, you know," Blaise commented. Draco spat out the elf made wine he was drinking.

"There's no sexual tension," Draco scoffed.

"Don't tell me you can't feel it mate," Blaise said, shocked.

Draco huffed.

"Blaise, have you been on a date with Weaslette?" He asked.

Blaise turned pink. "Her name is Ginny and yes, what does it matter to you?"

"You're talking like a girl," Draco answered.

Blaise sighed. "Excuses mate, excuses."

"Shut up Blaise, and let me enjoy my wine."

"You'll regret it Draco, mark my words."

* * *

 **23rd May, 2003**

"Malfoy," Hermione said softly. Draco looked up from the file.

"What?" he asked, completely exhausted.

"Come with me to a cafe, I need to discuss a file Kingsley gave me. Top secret, we need to go to the muggle world," she said in that same soft voice. Those voice was doing baffling things to his stomach.

Knowing there was no way, he nodded and walked out, expecting her to follow him. Getting out of the telephone box, the uncomfortable pair sat in a cafe named 'The Coffee House'.

"May I have your orders?" a pretty waitress asked after they had been seated.

"I'll have and espresso," Draco said in his most charming voice. The waitress practically licked her lips.

"Anything else?" Gone was the cheerful voice of the redhead waitress, replaced by a sultry one.

"I'll have a latte," Hermione's cold voice interrupted them. Draco rolled his voice.

"Jealousy does not suit you Granger," Draco smirked.

"I'll be jealous the day you propose to me and I accept it," Hermione said in a voice that could freeze the sun.

That day something changed. One moment, Draco was arguing with Hermione and the next, he was observing her. Her bushy hair was gone. Silken curls were now flowing down her back. Her figure was nice too, an hourglass figure. He had never noticed the spark in her eyes until that moment. Against his wishes, Blaise's words echoed in his mind.

And after arguing with Hermione Granger, Draco found feelings buried deep inside him for the pretty brunette.

* * *

 **1st June, 2003**

"I'm finished for today," Draco said as he stretched. Hermione looked, biting her lip, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Blood flowed south in Draco's body.

"Can I come with you?" she finally asked.

Heat replaced the blood. Come with him? What about her own home? What about the Weasleys? But who was he to question? He was getting his angel to himself for an evening, that was enough for him.

"Sure," he smiled. He saw something flash in Hermione's eyes but dismissed it. Holding out his hand, he apprated them to his penthouse.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"Thank you," Draco said honestly. Hermione dropped down on the couch, tossing her purse on the coffee table.

"Would you like to have anything? Wine?" Draco asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Wine will be perfect," Hermione's voice came. He opened the fridge (the muggle things worked really nicely) and pulled out a bottle of elf made wine. Taking out his best glasses, he poured the wine in it.

"Here you go," he offered the Hermione the glass.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly.

They sipped from their respective glasses in silence.

"So, where's... Ronald?" he asked, mentally spitting at the name.

"He's out with some... friends," she said.

"Oh well," Draco uttered before lapsing silence again.

He looked in her eyes. To his immense surprise, Hermione was staring at him too. He leaned forward, she mimicked him. When they were just a breath away, she stopped.

"What would Ron say?" she whispered. Her breath fanned across Draco's face.

"Forget him for now," he whispered back.

"I can forget him for as long as you say," Hermione murmured before closing the gap.

That kiss was the best kiss Draco ever had. Their lips danced together. Their teeth nipped each other's bottom lip. He swiped his tongue across her lip and to his immense delight, she opened up her lips. Their tongues battled for domination. It was like a deadly dance. Tasting each other, exploring each other's mouth before attacking again.

They broke, gasping for air. Staring at Hermione's disheveled appearance, he couldn't help but kiss her again. She complied.

When Hermione went back home, Draco reflected all that had happened. He had the best kisses of life. It was like having a slice of paradise, and now he yearned for more.

He yearned for Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **8th June, 2003**

Draco stared at the file. The words were not entering his mind, it was filled with images of Hermione. The past week had been interesting to say the least. After the discovering the new found feeling for Hermione, Draco had begun observing her.

He could answer any question regarding Hermione. Her favorite color was royal blue. Her favorite dress was a red strapless dress she had bought an year ago. She liked sleeping on the left side. She lived alone.

She was engaged to Ron Weasley.

That answer had left him in a state of despair. Why were such feeling growing? Why was he so angry? There had to be an answer to it. Some may say Draco Malfoy was stalker but Draco knew he was addicted to her,.

He had to find the answer to those feelings.

* * *

 **16th June, 2003**

 _"I'm engaged, Malfoy."_

 _"Congratulations," Draco said monotonously._

 _"Can't you show a little excitement?" Hermione asked irately._

 _"Yipee," Draco said dryly, "I'm_ so _happy for you Granger that I want to dance."_

 _She walked away with tears in her eyes._

"Earth to mate," Blaise snapped his fingers in front of Draco's eyes. Draco blinked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You blanked out," Blaise replied. "Thinking naughty thoughts about a certain brunette Malfoy?"

The next moment, Blaise was hurriedly apprating away.

Draco sank on the couch. Memories floated in his mind. Hermione arguing, Hermione snapping, Hermione talking, Hermione sitting on this very couch...

POP!

Draco jumped up.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly.

"Hermione," a broken voice answered.

That was the magic word. Draco ran to the lobby and found a sniffling Hermione waiting in front of his door.

"What happened?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"I- I came here yesterday. I don't kn- kno- know why I came but... Ron ch- ch- ch- che-cheated on me!" With that, Hermione collapsed on the floor. Draco was lost. Never had he comforted a crying female. His mind screamed not to go to her, but his heart told him to move. To comfort the broken woman.

It was time for Draco to listen to his heart for once.

"There," Draco soothingly, "Stop crying, everything will be alright. Just, just calm down."

He let Hermione sob in his arms for what seemed like years. When she drifted off, he carried her to his bed. When he woke the next morning, Hermione was gone. In her place was a note saying just two words.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **20th July, 2003**

Draco was going mad. Positively mad. Hermione was moping around and it had been a month since that incident occurred. He had to make her okay, he had to bring the old Hermione back.

When Hermione was exiting the office at the end of the day, Draco grabbed her hand and apprated them both to a beautiful garden he knew. Hermione looked at him curiously.

Not knowing what to do, Draco did what was perhaps the most stupidest but best thing in his whole 24 years of his life.

"Marry me Hermione?"

He felt like banging his head. He felt like being thrown to hungry hippogriffs. He felt like going to Potter and telling everything that happened. He felt like killing Ronald Weasley. He felt like-

"Yes."

Those words shocked the hell out of him.

"What?!" he asked, totally baffled.

"Yes," she said simply.

"What do you mean?" Draco was now pulling the ends of his totally sexy hair.

"These past 4 months has made me feel different. At first I thought that the feeling in my stomach was hatred, but it changed to something else. Only a month earlier did I realize what that feeling was. When you held me, I felt completely safe. I felt like having no problems in the world. And when I woke up seeing you lying on the couch, I felt the same feeling I had felt for Ron a long time ago. Love." She said softly.

And all those up and downs, all those confusing feelings, all that hatred was solved.

He loved Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **10th June, 2005**

"BURN IN HELL DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Draco flinched He knew that women gave death threats while in labor, but this was a whole new level. Hermione repeatedly kept hitting and screaming at Draco. And all this in only 5 minutes.

Draco was a first class idiot. He saw Hermione wincing the past 2 days, more than usual. He blamed that on the pregnancy pain. Little did he know that wife was going to give birth to their children.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU ARE NEVER EVER GONNA TOUCH ME!"

"Sweetheart, calm down," Draco cooed.

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN?!_ I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN I KILL YOU!"

The healer looked at him sympathetically. Draco flinched again.

Half an hour of screaming, kicking, slapping, two wails could be heard in the small room.

"A boy and a girl!" The healer announced.

"Scorpius and Alyssa," Hermione whispered tiredly.

"Scorpius Hyperion and Alyssa Iris," Draco said loudly. Hermione looked at him.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Draco whispered.

* * *

 **A.N.: I got this idea after reading a fic. This one's not like that, but merely events that show how from hating each other, they fall for each other. I hope it wasn't too bad, I after all wrote it in less than an hour :/**

 **I would really love it if you dropped a review.**

 _ **Final word count of content (excluding dates): 2,258 words**_

 **Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you like it.**

 **On a final note, I'm changing my signature at the and of my fics.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alice**


End file.
